


Criminals

by Starheavan88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Falling In Love, Gun Violence, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Running Away, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starheavan88/pseuds/Starheavan88
Summary: Jesse McCree is one of the most dangerous and wanted men in the country. Hanzo Shimada is an assassin with a reputation in his clan for capturing as well as killing criminals. However, it seems Hanzo may have finally met his match.





	Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes: Alternate Universe. I have changed the background stories for both Jesse and Hanzo in order for it to fit my story properly, some points are very similar while some have been changed quite dramatically.  
> Not Beta-read.  
> Jesse McCree Age: 26  
> Hanzo Shimada Age: 28

Jesse couldn't remember how long he'd been on the run. Couldn't remember how long he'd been shooting down bad folks and taking up what he both wanted and sometimes needed. What Jesse did know however, was that the bounty on his head wasn't getting lower, in fact, no more than two weeks ago Jesse McCree became wanted dead or alive. Whoever was skilled (and lucky) enough to bring him in to the high end of the government would be given a nice little reward of around one million dollars. Quite the prize. Though, no one who crossed the daring criminal ever lived too long to tell anyone. 

Taking a quick look around, and confirming he was indeed alone, Jesse very carefully reached into his pocket, taking out a small sliver lighter. Flicking it open, a small flame rose from the top, illuminating his face which had been shielded from light by his old beaten down hat. 

Upon lighting the cigar he held between his teeth, he took a long deep breath. Waiting a few seconds before slowly blowing the smoke out past his lips. 

Staring back up toward the darkening sky, he began smirking up at the clouds. 

When Jesse was younger the whole criminal thing had seemed fun. Like something right out of one of his favorite old western movies. His mother had laughed it off, ramblings of a little boy with a wild imagination. Though all that changed when Jesse’s mother passed away. It tore him apart. He already didn't have much of any family. His father had left before Jesse learned to walk. And having no siblings,the poor boy was left truly alone. With no immediate family the now young adult did what he had to do, he lived on his own, mostly on the streets. Did what he had to do to survive. 

At eighteen, the young man was caught stealing from a woman named Ashe. He was hungry and in need of more cash (and maybe new clothes). Jesse had seen the various weapons sitting in a cart off the side of the road, he figured swiping one and selling it on the street would get him a few hundred dollars. However, once he came out of the shadows and placed a hand atop one of the much nicer pieces. He was yanked back, the motion causing him to grab the gun in his hand, bringing it with him. He gave an uneasy smile up at the tall, white haired woman. She wasn't exactly scary but that didn't mean she was the type of person to cross. 

“Heh..uh, hi there!” 

Ashe glared down the boy she had grabbed, her dark painted lips pulling up into a tight smirk. “I need two things from you.” She held her hand out. “First, gun please?” 

Jesse moved to look down at the gun that now sat in his lap, still being gripped by his cybernetic arm.

“Gun. Now.” She was much more forceful this time. 

Jesse still didn't move. Instead this time, he stood up, he was only a few inches shorter than the woman. He decided to test his luck. “Look here, miss, I’m sorry. Really I am. But this here gun, I happen to actually need it. Surely you can spare just one small weapon?” 

The annoyed woman didn't seem any closer to letting Jesse go, and most certainly not with the gun. Crossing her arms she spoke slowly, as if she thought the boy wouldn't understand her otherwise. “What's your name kid?” 

Giving a huge grin he loudly and proudly introduced himself, “Name’s Jesse McCree.” 

“Well Jesse McCree, you can call me Ashe, leader of Deadlock.”

Jesse’s signature grin completely wiped from his face. His mother used to tell him stories of gangs. Deadlock being one of the worse ones of all. He knew most of the tales were a bit exaggerated in order to scare Jesse into never running off with any of them. Though, actually coming face to face with the leader of Deadlock made all those stories seem much more plausible.

“Now, I'm gonna say this only one more time.” The hand came back out. “Gun. Now.”

Ashe almost laughed at the expression written on Jesse’s face. Scared was the first word to come to mind while looking into those eyes. Perhaps it was possible to let the poor kid off with a warning, or maybe even an opportunity. “You know, if you really like that gun, I'll let you keep it. Though, you gotta show me you can use it first.” Her evil little lips turned up once again. 

Jesse had snapped back into reality and soon was able to understand what the white haired woman was saying. “Wait, what? You want me to shoot something?” 

“I want you to shoot someone.” 

Confusion and doubt were the new emotions now dancing on Jesse’s face. He first thought this Ashe woman had to be kidding. He sat silent for a few seconds before realizing she was very much telling the truth. “Shoot someone? Who?” There was no reason for wasting anymore time. If he was actually being given a chance to make it out of this alive and even with the gun, he was gonna damn well take it. 

Ashe motioned for him to follow, and he made sure to stay right on her heels. He was soon lead down to a dirty room where a big burly man sat, pressed up against the wall. Jesse almost felt bad for the guy. Who the hell was he? Why was here? Did he try to steal from Deadlock as well? Before any of these questions could be asked aloud, Ashe kicked at Jesse’s foot. 

“There's your target.” 

Jesse took a deep breath and stepped forward to get a better look at the man. Switching the gun from his cybernetic arm to his right. He steeled himself before aiming at the man’s head. Before he could take the shot he heard talking, “Go ahead and kill me. Mark yourself a killer. Mark yourself a low life, heartless criminal.” 

Jesse sneered back at him. Then he heard it. A loud bang, he pulled the trigger and saw the blood. Saw the man’s brains splattered across the wall and parts of the floor. Jesse half expected himself to vomit or at least run, but he didn't. This seemed to please Ashe. 

“Well, I'll be damned. You can kill. Nice work.” 

Jesse switched the gun back to the other hand before looking back at the woman, with as little emotion as possible. 

“How about you stay here awhile, we could put you to good use.” 

Jesse shrugged before he could fully grasp what was being said. He figured, a place to sleep, food, and a bit of cash. Then it was finally hitting him. The dead body in front of him. The smell of blood. The man was right, he was a heartless killer now. A damned criminal.

And that marked the day Jesse McCree began running with the Deadlock gang. It took some time, but soon enough, after years of killing, of stealing, of knocking people down, he was done. Jesse knew he couldn't stay with these people. Deadlock had no end goal. They created chaos and panic just because they could. 

After a few weeks of planning, Jesse was able to sneak off in the middle of the dark night with a small sack of cash and his gun, his very special peacekeeper. He ran and didn't look back, kept telling himself he would be better on his own. He could kill for the right reasons, stop people who needed to be stopped. However, him leaving didn't sit too well with Ashe, who has sent so many people after him, the criminal had lost count. The woman probably had her own separate bounty for any one of her boys that could bring her Jesse, or at least his head. 

On the run for so damn long. Jesse chuckled to himself as he let the memories of his past fly by. Now it was time to head off into the night, see what else he could do before the sun rose. Though something told him tonight was far from over. That tonight would be much different than any other night. 

-

Hanzo was always told to never be rash. Never go into something without thinking. But he was also taught to never let fear cloud his judgement. That perhaps was the most important lesson. And if there was one thing Hanzo did well, it was listen to what he was told, however his younger brother Genji was much more carefree, doing what he wanted to do, following his own lessons. 

His clan assigned the two boys titles, missions to complete, daily tasks. The reward was moving up in favor to their clan. Genji’s title was guardian. It was his duty to make sure no one had gotten into the Shimada castle, he was to make sure his family was kept out of harm's way. Hanzo’s title was assassin. A vague title to most, but perfectly clear to the young man. His main duty was to take out people who had brought dishonor to the clan, no matter where they may be in the world. 

Both Shimada brothers did what they had to do. However, much more pressure and sadness fell on both Hanzo and Genji some years later, once their father and leader of the clan passed away. The clan’s elders had instructed the boys to make sure they do everything if not more than what was expected of them. This would allow everyone a chance to see who would be fit for becoming a leader. Who would be able to keep the clan moving forward.

Though Hanzo took this very seriously, Genji did not. Over time the elders saw how the boy was acting. They soon sat Hanzo down, asking him to speak to his brother. Try and stress how important his title was to the clan and how he needed to give up his playful behavior to instead focus on his duties. Hanzo agreed to try his best while speaking to Genji. 

He later found his brother sitting outside under a large tree, eyes closed, enjoying the quiet solitude, feeling the sun on his face. It didn't take too long for Genji to notice that someone had sat next to him, and he knew exactly who it was too.

“Can I help you with something Hanzo?” 

Taking a deep breath, the older Shimada took a few seconds before responding. Trying to choose the right words to say. “Genji, I have been asked to speak with you about your recent behavior.”

“Oh? And what exactly have I been doing wrong lately?” Genji opened and narrowed his eyes at his brother. He was fully aware of how the clan felt about him. Instead of constantly keeping watch he instead tried other things. He wanted to do more with his life. He didn't find a problem with slacking off just a bit, trying to see what and who he was without the clan being the one thing that defines him. 

Hanzo adjusted himself so he was facing his brother. “You know just as much as I do that you must pay more attention to your title. You are the one who has been chosen to protect us. You must understand what an honor that is.” 

Genji sat up completely his eyes holding a great amount of anger, “Honor? Are you joking?” He took a moment to relax, placing his hands neatly at his sides. “Hanzo, perhaps you believe everything you and I do is for the greater good. For the good of our family. But surely you understood the want to see what else is waiting in the world for yourself.” 

Hanzo wasn't sure how to reply to his younger brother. He saw the longing that lived in Genji’s eyes. Casting his vision down to the grass, he waited for his brother to speak again.  
“You felt the same way I did, but that was before. Before you were given your new title. Before you were allowed to leave the castle. Your new duty of taking out the evil on the outside. You see day in and day out what lies beyond these walls. I do not.”

“I apologize Genji. We both were given titles and they are both equally important. No matter who stays in and who goes out. We are both fulfilling our duties to our elders.” It was really the only answer Hanzo could think of, he had a feeling the conversation would take this kind of turn. There was no getting through to Genji, he had always been stubborn.

The younger Shimada brother sighed loudly, “Fine. Now if you'll excuse me Hanzo, I have to keep watch.”

Hanzo bowed his head slightly toward Genji as he stood, making his way back into the castle. Before he could reach his bedroom, one of the clan’s older members stopped him. Informing him his presence had been requested by the elders. 

This of course made Hanzo turn in the opposite direction, waiting outside a very large room in the middle of the Shimada castle. Soon hearing two simple words, ‘Enter Hanzo.’  
Walking inside he sat on the floor across the few men who stared back at him. 

“Hanzo, we have something extremely important to ask of you.” 

Nodding, Hanzo quickly replied with, “Of course.” 

The oldest of the men cleared his throat, “Your skills are needed once more. We must ask of you to bring someone to justice. There is a man who goes by the name, McCree. He is a very dangerous man. He has committed countless crimes against both this very clan and the outside world as well. He is a suspect in many of the murders that resulted in our own people being killed.

For a moment Hanzo forgot how to speak. He had seen the wanted posters a few times for this man. Though each time he saw them, the amount of money offered on his head was always higher than the last.

“You want me to kill Jesse McCree?” 

The elders all shook their heads. “Not at all. It is true that normally we would ask you to eliminate such a threat, but he is both unpredictable and dangerous. We were hoping you could use your skills to bring him to us. However, we know much about this man and his reputation. If you have to kill him, then I am afraid it can not be avoided.” 

Making sure to fully understand what he was being told, he nodded slowly. This was easily the biggest thing ever asked of him. 

“I will do it. I will bring this man, this McCree to justice.” His voice twisted with disgust at the name. 

“Thank you, Hanzo. You are dismissed.” 

Bowing to each of the men, he quickly made his way to his room, began packing various items. Clothes, money, a bit of food, and of course his bow and arrows. He would set out tonight. Better to get a head start through the guiding light of the moon. Turning to his window, he prayed, asking the great dragons to give him strength. 

Two long weeks ago now, when he was given this task. Two weeks out on the road looking for Jesse McCree. He was given some information before he left. He was told where the criminal usually hung around, where he had committed most of his crimes. Looking up at the dark clouds looming over head, he sighed before he began walking out further into the dessert. Something kept telling Hanzo he was close to his target. Something told him tonight would be different from any other night.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED STORY.  
> This was an idea I had for a story, I had originally planned finishing it but I'm not sure if I will now. I will leave the first chapter up, in case anyone is interested. Thank you.


End file.
